I Will Always Find You
by MudSkipper001
Summary: THIRD HANNAH GRACE STORY. No crazy quests. No one goes missing. At least, not at first. Hannah Grace, Nico, and Isabelle are preparing for college. Percy and Annabeth are married. Toby's going to boarding school. All of a sudden, everything takes a turn for the worst. Nico disappears into thin air. How will Hannah Grace find him? Where did he go? Who will die as a result?
1. College, Here I Come

_**Is anyone else as excited as I am?**_

 _ **That's right. I'm bringing back Hannah Grace in a new story. I haven't thought it out... at all... but as a hint, I'm using your ideas. Look at the last few comments on House of Hades: Resurrection of the Dead.**_

 _ **I hope you guys have as much fun as I do on this new story.**_

* * *

"Toby!" I shout through the cabin. "Come on! We've got to go!"

"I'm coming!" He's on the other side of the divider Percy put up last time he was here. I yank it backward to reveal him still asleep in bed.

"Toby, I told you to get up and ready to leave an hour ago."

"But I'm tired," he moans, putting his pillow over his head.

"Get up!" I pull the blankets off of him. Toby just rolls over. So I do what any daughter of Poseidon would. I take some water from the sink and pour it over his head.

"Hannah!" he whines. But he rolls out of bed and onto his feet.

"Get dressed," I say. "We've gotta be out of here by noon or the harpies are gonna have a nice snack."

"I know." Toby rubs his eyes and starts throwing his scattered belongings into his suitcase.

"Do you ever clean?" I usually stay out of the boy's side of the cabin. Mostly because of this.

Ever since the Second Giant War, not many children of the Big Three have been found. But I bet many are out there, just not old enough to be in danger. There are now five children of Hades, six kids of Poseidon, and thirteen children of Zeus.

Zeus has been the busiest. No surprise there.

It's been a month or so since Percy has been back. He, Hazel, and Annabeth went on a quest to bring a couple of demigods to safety. They refused to take me. Mostly because I start college next week. Yeah. I'm _so_ excited.

Percy and Annabeth rarely take on quests anymore. Mostly because they're married and have an adorable little boy. They live in New Rome, and Percy teaches sword fighting. Annabeth is still working on the reconstruction of Olympus, even after five years. But Grover asked for them specifically. Whoever they're getting must be really important.

Speaking of the adorable little boy, I'm supposed to babysit Luke for Sally later this evening. Nico was going to help me, but he had a last moment quest to go on. He's left for Louisiana with Evan and Jill last week. He also refused to take me. But he took Jill even though she's also starting school the same time I am. She's just going home to Kansas for it, so she'll be closer.I have no family left in Kansas. My parents were killed by some of Gaea's goonies during the war. I didn't even know until after the war was over.

One of my half-brothers runs into the room to see me glaring at Toby. His name is Keegan. He's fourteen years old. Nice kid. "What did you do this time, Toby?" he asks playfully. "If Hannah Grace is giving you _that_ kind of a glare, you must have done something really bad."

"I usually do," Toby mutters. I ruffle his hair and grab my own bags.

"Have a good trip, guys," Keegan says before picking up his personal belongings.

"You too, Keegan. Tell your mom we said hi."

Keegan smiles and leaves. His mother's coming to get him, and he's always excited to see her.

"Come on, kiddo," I say to Toby. He picks up some clothes and closes the divider. "We're meeting Jason at the apartment, and then we're going to pick up Luke from Aunt Sally's. And then-"

"We're going to dinner with Grandpa, and I'm going to get on a plane and go to my new boarding school. I know, Hannah." Toby turns back to me with that smirk. "I know how this works. I have today's schedule memorized so you don't forget."

I smile. He's always been so freaking smart. Which is always a good thing when I get all stressed out about plans. "Are you sure you're okay with the whole boarding school thing?" I ask.

"Are you sure _you're_ okay with it?" he replies.

No. "It's fine. You want to go to this school, then you're going."

He nods, picking up his bags. "Ready?"

"Yep, let's get a move on." The premises of the camp look extremely empty and sad. Most campers leave for the school year. I've been a year round camper since I was fourteen. Chiron was able to give me a high school diploma through the camp. Somehow, I got all the credits I needed. And he got Toby admitted to a prestigious boarding school in North Carolina. Toby's only ten, but he took a test and skipped two grades.

We make our way to the Big House. Chiron, Mr. D, Piper, and Rachel play pinochle on the porch. "Hello, Hannah Grace. Toby," Chiron says. "Off so soon?"

"Yeah," I say quickly. "Toby's got a flight to catch. And I'm babysitting Luke tonight."

"Hailey Greta. Thomas."

"Hello to you, too, Mr. D." The wrong name thing with him got old a long time ago. I've given up on correcting him.

"It's Toby," Toby says quickly. He's still trying to convince him.

"Whatever."

"I'll see you later, Hannah Grace," Piper says. She stands to give Toby a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, kid."

Toby doesn't hesitate to hug her back. "I'll miss you, too, Piper." This will be the first time he's been away from camp since he got here. I mean, away for longer than a week or so. I don't know how he's going to cope. Okay. Maybe I mean I don't know how I'm going to cope.

"See you, Rachel," I say.

"Bye, Hannah Grace." She also gives Toby a hug. "Have a good flight. Zeus will probably leave you alone."

"Thanks, Rachel."

"Do you two need a ride into town?" Piper asks.

"No, we're gonna get a cab," I reply. "Then we'll take the subway."

"Okay. Stay safe."

"Have you guys seen Isabelle?" I ask. "She's supposed to be coming with us."

"You guys talking about me?" Isabelle puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, we were just discussing how much we hate you," I say sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm an easy person to despise."

"Ready to go?"

She shows me her bags. "I'll be back to teach that class next week, Chiron."

He nods, putting down a card.

The three of us walk over the hill to Thalia's tree. The Fleece glistens on its branches. I turn back to look at the camp once more. It's peaceful, but empty.

"You ready?" Isabelle says.

"Ready."

I take Toby's hand, and we walk down the hill.

College, here I come.


	2. NOTICE!

**So.**

 **I know that I said I was going to work on this story.**

 **And I am. That was not a lie.**

 **I'd just like to go back and... fix some mistakes.**

 **See, I started writing this series when I was 12 or 13 I think. And now I'm almost 16 years old. Rereading the original Hannah Grace story was... a bit of a shock. I remembered it as being the best thing I'd ever written.**

 **And it was. Four years ago.**

 **So I have come to a decision- I'm going to rewrite all of my Hannah Grace stories. You can keep up to date on Wattpad (the account is under the same name). I will, of course, update it on FanFiction soon enough. I just want a bit of a fresh start.**

 **Keep up with the new and improved Hannah Grace stories. I can't wait for you all to see what sixteen year old me can do!**

 **-MudSkipper001**

 _ **P.S. I will be continuing this story- when I get to it.**_


End file.
